everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlo Piro
Carlo Piro is the older son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro, a Sicilian fairy tale collected by Laura Gonzenbach. He is the older twin brother of Claudio Piro. Info Name: Carlo Piro Age: 15 Parent's Story: How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro Roommate: Claudio Piro Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be friendly with helpful foxes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing pear trees. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Penelope Orsini. She's a fun girl to be around. Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get careless with pears, especially when the animals are around. Claudio's better with the pears. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love working with foxes. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm not good at playing instruments. Best Friends Forever After: My brother Claudio. He's a cool guy. Character Appearance Carlo is of average height, with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a purple vest over a white shirt and black pants. Has purple boots on his feet. He has a blue scarf around his neck. Personality Carlo is friendly and jovial, and loves spending time with others. He is very playful as well, and loves playing with the hose. Being one of the more popular kids, Carlo has lots of friends. He is very close with his brother Claudio and is very understanding of him. Carlo always tries to defend Claudio when other students are putting him down. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Carlo Piro, the older son of Count Piro. I'm a twin - I've got a brother named Claudio, who is younger by eight minutes. We're fraternal twins - our eye colors are different. My father was a beggar boy who was given a pear tree that bore fruit all year round. One winter day, a fox asked to take his pears. Dad gave him the pears, and the fox brought it to the king. The next day, the fox bought more pears, and the king asked if his daughter could marry Dad. The fox got Dad a fine suit from a tailor. On the third day, Dad married the princess. Later, the fox told a shepherd that he should say the sheep belonged to Count Piro (Dad's new title), and did the same with a pigherd and a horseherd. He went to the castle of an ogre and ogress and told them to hide in the oven. When the ogre and the ogress hid in the oven, the fox trapped them in. Dad received the new palace. We live in the palace with our parents. We're very comfortable here. Claudio and I get along very well. Right now, Claudio and I are going to Ever After High. It's a nice school. What do we do here? We grow pears. We have nice pear trees growing in various places on the school grounds. I'm not too thrilled with taking care of them, though. I'd rather go on adventures. I wouldn't mind having a fox around to give me good fortune. I'm the more outgoing of the two Piro brothers, and I'm very friendly. I enjoy chatting with my friends. I'm good friends with Dexter Charming and enjoy spending time with him. I'm extremely carefree, while Claudio takes things seriously. I wish Claudio was as friendly as me, but I respect the fact that he's not. I also enjoy working with foxes. There are some fox students here, but Claudio doesn't like them. I wish he wasn't so prejudiced against anthropomorphic students. I wish I could have a pet fox, but it feels wrong knowing that foxes attend this school. I'm a Royal since I want to continue my father's destiny. Trivia *Carlo's surname refers to his father, Count Piro. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Laura Gonzenbach's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro Category:Nobility Category:Italian